


Bang

by DannyTheStreet



Category: Alkaline Trio (Band), Gerard Way - Fandom, My Chemical Romance, alkaline trio - Fandom, matt skiba - Fandom
Genre: Fetish, Gunplay, Guns, Hand Jobs, Hook-Up, Hot, Hotel Sex, Hotels, Kink, M/M, Romance, Touring, Weapons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-11
Updated: 2013-04-11
Packaged: 2017-12-08 04:06:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/756848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DannyTheStreet/pseuds/DannyTheStreet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Follow up to the one shot 'Too Much Time Looking Up Is Turning Everything Blue'. </p>
<p>Matt shares one of his favorite hobbies with Gerard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bang

Gerard is standing in the lobby of a hotel, listening to but not much participating in the discussion currently going on. A mixture of band and crew members were in the middle of debating where and how to spend their free night, planning to pull an all nighter. They planned on taking advantage of the fact that their next day was free and they didn't have to adhere to an early wake up call.

Just as he’s losing the last bit of interest in the conversation going on around him, he spots Matt, walking briskly through the large revolving glass doors of the hotel entrance. He's carrying a small case and has his sunglasses on, making a bee line straight to the elevators. 

Gerard quirks an eyebrow curiously before drifting away from the still chattering group. He eyes the tiny case in Matt's hand while walking over to where he waits for the elevator. His eyes trail slowly away from the case, up the length of Matt's arm and stopping at his face. He bites back a grin as he sees Matt give him a quick sideways glance, suppressing what looks like a tiny smirk of his own before turning his attention back toward the elevator.

The elevator chimes and the doors open. They step in wordlessly, Gerard leaning back against the far wall of the tiny space as Matt pushes the button to his floor. The ride up is spent with the silence between them breaking for nothing but the sound of Matt drumming the case lightly with his fingers. Gerard relaxes into his position against the wall while admiring the particularly snug looking pants Matt is sporting, seeming to hug his lean frame in all the right places.

He's slightly startled out of his activities when the familiar ding of the elevator sounds. Matt steps off, Gerard following close behind. He stops abruptly in front of his door, unlocking it with his key card before leaning against it, holding it open and grinning at Gerard. Matt gestures Gerard in dramatically, earning him a barely noticeable smirk from Gerard as he brushes past him into the room.

He immediately seats himself on the edge of the bed. Matt saunters in, leaning against the dresser directly in front of Gerard, placing the case down next to him. He takes off his glasses and places them next to the case. Sighing softly to himself he crosses his arms against his chest. After taking a few seconds to brush imaginary dust from the front of his shirt he eventually looks up at the man sitting on the bed. He tilts his head and smiles at him warmly, not saying anything for a few moments until offering a simple "Hi".

Gerard smiles at him in return. "Hi...What's in the case?"

Matt chuckles at the way Gerard chirps the question excitedly, with an almost child-like curiosity. He nods his head towards the case, speaking in an almost challenging tone.

"Why don't you come see for yourself?"

Gerard huffs indignantly and stands up, chiming "Maybe I will." Matt scoffs and rolls his eyes playfully in return as Gerard steps forward and stands in front of the case. He runs his fingers over it, glancing over at Matt, who has his head cocked to the side watching him curiously.

His hands come to rest over the clips holding the case shut, they linger there hesitantly for a few moments before he pops them up. With the quick flick of the wrist and a sharp intake of breath he's staring down at a small handgun, resting neatly in the case.

He swallows hard and remains stock still for a few brief moments before licking his lips and speaking softly, never looking away from the weapon. 

"Where'd you get it?"

Matt shrugs and steps behind Gerard, gazing at him through the reflection on the dresser mirror and stating plainly. "A friend."

Gerard looks up at Matt's reflection and nods slowly. "Why do you have it?"

Matt takes a step closer to Gerard, pressing his chest flush against his back. He reaches up and gently combs his fingers through the hair at the nape of Gerard's neck, watching his fingers weave in and out of the dark mass as he speaks.

"Since we have the day off, I was planning on going to the range tomorrow."

Gerard shifts slightly on his heels, leaning back into Matt's touch. He shivers and hums as he feels a pair of lips pressing gently at the back of his neck.

As Gerard tips his head to allow Matt better access, his eyes once again focus on the gun.

"Can I hold it?"

Kissing and nipping his way to Gerard's shoulders, Matt takes hold of his wrists and presses Gerard's palm firmly to the forming bulge in his jeans.

Gerard laughs and elicits a tiny moan from Matt as he squeezes him gently through his pants.

"While this is really nice, and I have every intention on getting to it sooner or later, I was talking about the gun."

Matt stops what he's doing and looks up at Gerard in confusion, seeming to have forgotten all about the presence of the gun.

Gerard chuckles and shakes his head before reaching out and picking up the firearm gingerly, staring at it in complete awe and disbelief that he's actually handling it.

"Is it loaded?"

Matt sighs, seemingly annoyed at the distraction the weapon has caused, giving a short "Nope." He wraps his arms around Gerard's waist, resting his chin on his shoulder and watches as he carefully turns the gun over in his hands.

Gerard grips the handle awkwardly, lifting it eye level and examining it curiously. He turns his head and whispers into Matt's ear.

"Show me how to shoot it."

Matt turns his head, his face centimeters away from Gerard's. He stares Gerard right in the eyes as if searching for any sign of apprehension before Gerard presses his lips to Matt's briefly, pulling back with a soft smile.

"Please?"

Their eyes never leave each others as Matt's hand slowly travels the length of Gerard's arm to his hand, gently plucking the gun from his grip.

Matt grasps the weapon firmly in his own hand, holding it out in front of them.

"Watch my hand."

Blinking a few times, almost unable to tear his gaze away from Matt's, Gerard nods before focuses his attention to the hand gripping the gun.

Matt tilts his head and speaks softly, directly into Gerard's ear.

"Release the safety."

Click.

"Pull back the hammer."

Click.

"Trigger."

He taps the trigger with his finger before pulling.

Click.

Matt chuckles when Gerard flinches at the action as if actually expecting the weapon to go off and kisses him just below his ear.

"Not loaded, Gee."

"I know. I'm just still a little nervous around it I guess." Gerard says, flushing slightly.

He turns in Matt's arms and looks up at him, placing his palms flat against his chest. He drags them down to Matt's stomach before snaking his arms around his torso, locking his fingers behind his back and resting his head in the crook of Matt's neck.

Matt places his hand on the small of Gerard's back, rubbing small slow circles with his thumb. The gun still held firmly in his other hand, he kisses the top of Gerard's head before he mumbles into Matt's neck.

"Can I try?"

Matt grins and rolls his eyes, turning and walking Gerard backward towards the bed. Once Gerard's knees hit the back of the bed, he pushes him gently and Gerard lands with a soft bounce. Gerard instinctually scoots himself further up the bed as Matt follows, walking on his knees.

Gerard finds a comfortable spot and lays flat on his back as Matt straddles his hips and grins down at him wryly. He waves the gun tauntingly in front of Gerard.

"You want to try shooting it?"

Gerard nods and Matt leans over him, resting his hands on either side of Gerard's head. He sets the gun down beside them and brushes his lips against Gerard's and smirks playfully.

"We'll see."

Before Gerard has time to protest Matt abruptly grinds down, causing Gerard's eyelids to flutter closed as he takes a sharp breath.

Matt immediately takes up a steady rhythm, rolling and pressing firmly into Gerard's lap while sucking and nipping at the exposed skin of Gerard's throat, his head tilted back against the pillow.

Gerard takes sporadic, shaky gulps of air in between the soft mewling and moans. One particularly throaty moan being cut short when Matt's mouth covers Gerard's, the slick wet smacking of their lips and tongues working together filling the room almost as soon as their mouths meet.

Matt's hands gravitate toward Gerard's belt buckle. He wastes no time unfastening it, along with Gerard's button and zipper. He hooks his thumbs into the waist band of Gerard's pants and pushes down, Gerard lifting his hips and wiggling hurriedly in an effort to help Matt get them down.

Matt successfully inches the pants down to Gerard's thighs before immediately taking hold of Gerard's length. He grins as Gerard tosses his head to the side, arching up into his touch and curses almost breathlessly.

He begins stroking Gerard at an agonizingly leisurely pace watching the way he whines and writhes in response to his touch. He speeds up his actions steadily before leaning down and speaking hotly into his ear.

"Pick up the gun."

Gerard turns his head, struggling to get his eyes open before blinking up at him, stuttering as if not comprehending what Matt's said.

"You wanted to try shooting it right?"

Gerard whines and stutters again, finding it hard to form a coherent sentence with the way Matt's hand is unrelenting in it's pace.

"I - Uh....Fuck...Oh god - N-n-now?"

Matt grins and nods.

"Easy. Just like I showed you. Remember?"

Gerard nods frantically, his eyes slipping shut once again.

"Good. Pick it up."

Matt watches as Gerard gropes around blindly before locating the gun. He grips it with a shaky hand, moaning and cursing all the while. He leans down, making sure not to let up the hand that is firmly stroking Gerard and breathes into his ear.

"Release the safety."

He grins as he hears the familiar "click" and speeds up his hand yet again.

"Pull back the hammer."

Click.  
Faster.

"And then..."

Matt smiles softly and watches as Gerard's back arches off of the bed. Gerard shudders, squeezing his eyes closed, his head digging back into the pillow as he bites down on his lip and gives a feral moan, coming into Matt's hand in never ending ribbons. Matt doesn't stop touching Gerard. He merely slows his actions, helping Gerard ride himself out.

After a few moments, Gerard opens his eyes slowly and raises his head, meeting Matt in a slow, languid kiss. He presses the barrel of the gun gently into Matt's waist, lifting his shirt slowly with the metal before the silence of the room is filled with yet another "click".

Matt pulls back slightly and smirks at Gerard with an eyebrow raised as Gerard gives a cheeky grin before whispering against his lips.

"Bang."


End file.
